Dark passion play
by NezalXuchitl
Summary: Un ritual oscuro; un sacrificio a la diosa del sexo. Fred Weasley es la víctima y Lucius Malfoy el sacerdote. Advertencias: 18 , slash, violencia, violación.


_**Notas de la historia:**_

_Bueno, éste fanfic es mi homenaje a los viejos relatos de erotismo oscuro que me cautivaron cuando mocita. Esta impregnado de los excesos rimbombantes y ridículos de ése genero clásico, recursos rocambolescos que te tomaban de la mano y te llevaban con ellos quisieras o no. _

_Una loa a este adictivo y bello tópico que ha caído en desuso pues ya casi nadie lee las obras canónicas del Marques de Sade ni las viejas y apasionantes crónicas medievales sobre brujería._

_La historia se desarrolla en el periodo de tiempo comprendido entre el sexto y séptimo libros, y el único cambio es que Lucius Malfoy es la niña de los ojos del Voldemort ése._

_Advertencia: La trama contiene slash=yaoi=homosexualismo masculino, lemon y violación, todo dentro de un marco de oscurantismo e idolatría, pero no hay nada __demasiado__ raro._

_Una cogulla es el hábito que utilizaban los monjes y sacerdotes católicos durante la Edad Media; era un especie de túnica larga hasta los tobillos con mangas muy amplias y cuello con doblez._

*

***

*

_**"Sanguis meus tibi non iam perbibendus sit"**_

**Dark passion play.**

La tienda Sortilegios Weasley estaba a punto de cerrar. Faltaban solo diez minutos para las ocho de la noche y sus dueños, los gemelos Fred y George, ya esperaban a ningún cliente. Bueno, no con esa lluvia torrencial que tenía convertida la calle en un arroyo.

-Voy a cerrar - dijo el joven pelirrojo a su doble que abría la caja registradora para hacer el corte- el anuncio de "Lord Kkdura" se nos está humedeciendo.

-Vale.- respondió George con una pluma entre los labios contabilizando el dinero.

Fred retiró esa y otras publicidades de la entrada, y fue al cuartito de servicio por una mopa para secar el charco antes de irse. Estaba cogiéndola cuando escuchó la campanilla del dintel de la puerta sonar, señal de que un cliente había entrado.

-Buenas noches señor.- oyó la voz de su gemelo con un tono muy serio que no presagiaba nada bueno -¿En que puedo ayudarlo?

-¡Desmaius!

Al atronador sonido del hechizo siguió el escandaloso ruido que hace un cuerpo al derrumbarse en un lugar repleto de cosas.

Fred, con el corazón latiéndole a mil y la varita en alto salió.

-¡Petrificus totalus!- gritó apuntando a la alta figura encapuchada. Su hechizo acertó, y la figura cayó al suelo con demasiada rapidez.

Pero el gemelo no estaba en condiciones de notar el extraño modo en que la figura se había desplomado, y corrió lleno de preocupación a ver cómo estaba George.

Pisó la figura negra y el aire escapó del interior de la cogulla como de un globo desinflado.

-Mi madre...- alcanzó a susurrar el chico antes de que el auténtico hombre de negro lo cogiera del cuello por la espalda, poniéndole sobre la nariz y la boca un pañuelo impregnado de una poción que lo durmió instantáneamente.

El joven y flexible cuerpo se desvaneció en los brazos fuertes del encapuchado. Las gotas de lluvia repiqueteaban en el exterior y el agresor arrastró a Fred junto a su hermano, los puso bocarriba, lado a lado, examinándolos, buscando al más bello.

Era una labor difícil pues no solo eran preciosos, sino idénticos. Se tocó la nariz en un ademán afectado, decidiendo. Finalmente concluyó que el que había secuestrado como ocurría en las películas, era un poco más hermoso que el otro. Si, su tez era más resplandeciente, sus labios un poco mas seductores.

El encapuchado cargó con el y se dispuso a salir, aunque pensó si no seria mejor llevárselos a los dos, por si uno de ellos no servía para el sacrificio. Luego considero que si era cierto lo que todos contaban de aquel par de gemelitos si servían, servirían los dos, y si no ninguno.

Abrió la puerta de una patada, puso su preciosa carga en ancas del thestral y montó, espoleándolo después para que emprendiese el vuelo entre las nubes que se arremolinaban dejando caer su gélida carga. Aquello, ir volando por los aires en plena tormenta era mas incómodo que aparecerse, pero igualmente era mas poético. Tenia toda la magia de las viejas hazañas hechas a la antigua.

Se retiró la capucha atrás y elevo la frente, clara y despejada, permitiendo que las gotas de lluvia tocaran su rostro. No muchos podían presumir de que les hubiese sido otorgado aquel privilegio, el de rozar su cutis alabastrino.

Lucius Malfoy hizo descender al thestral con suavidad, aterrizando en la avenida bordeada de acacias de su jardín posterior. Cabalgó hasta llegar al porche del encantador pabellón privado que había mandado construir junto al estanque repleto de nenúfares.

Dos siluetas se adelantaron solicitas a coger las bridas de su thestral y una tercera cogió en brazos al chico inconciente. Malfoy desmontó con soltura y arrebato de manos de su subordinado su preciosa carga. Entro al pabellón y depositó al gemelo sobre una banca acojinada, y hechando los brazos atrás permitió que una cuarta sombra, mas pequeña y esbelta que las otras le retirara la cogulla negra empapada, y mientras se desabotonaba los botones de lo alto de su túnica la sombra delgada se inclino a quitarle las botas.

-¿Que quieres usar para la ceremonia esposo mío?-preguntó la silueta menuda.

Un armario fue abierto por otra silueta, femenina, quizá, pues no había modo de saberlo ocultas todas las formas corporales bajo aquellas cogullas amplias, negras y con capucha que todos usaban. Malfoy miró y dijo:

-Los zapatos italianos de punta de plata estarán bien... y una tunica sencilla, que se pueda quitar fácilmente. Y mi abrigo el de piel de miovan.

Las dos siluetas pequeñas asintieron y Malfoy fue rápidamente vestido. Narcisa le secó y le peinó el cabello, hermoso cabello largo y platinado mientras dos de los que habían salido a encontrarlo secaban al gemelo Weasley y le quitaban la ropa para ponerle una amplia cogulla similar a las que llevaban pero blanca y con cuello de armiño. Soltaron sus cabellos rojos de la coleta corta en que los ataba, se los cepillaron y le ciñeron la frente con una cinta que parecía hecha de plata liquida.

Suspiraron aliviados cuando la cinta resplandeció y una pequeña joya, más brillante que un diamante apareció en el centro de la frente del joven, dando a conocer que el chico era puro. Aun virgen. Perfecto para el sacrificio.

Malfoy, ya vestido para la ocasión contemplo a su hermosa victima, con las yemas frías de sus dedos acaricio la pálida mejilla. El jovencito se revolvió en sueños.

-Dense prisa.- ordenó a las tres figuras aparentemente masculinas que aderezaban el altar.

Este era una basta plataforma de piedra negra y lisa, decorada en los costados con relieves de una mujer, una diosa desnuda. No era tan alta como una mesa y más o menos del ancho de una cama individual. Encima de esta pendía una gran araña, pero solo cinco velas estaban encendidas. El altar estaba localizado en el centro de un pentagrama y en cada vértice los encapuchados colocaban una larga vela blanca en forma de obelisco. Uno de ellos pidió permiso para colocar sobre el altar a la víctima mientras que otra distribuía unos polvos a lo largo de las líneas del pentagrama. Luego todos los encapuchados se colocaron delante de un vértice y colocaron su varita, parada, sobre este. Se acomodaron las capuchas de modo de poder ver sin que sus rostros fueran reconocidos.

Sobre la negra piedra Fred dejó oír un lastimero quejido. Lucius sacó una daga de mango de marfil. Los encapuchados entonaron un cántico en voz baja. El ruido, el frío y la dureza de la piedra despertaron al chico, que se frotó los ojos y miró a su alrededor con evidente estupor. Sus ojos azules se detuvieron en la mano que empuñaba la daga y luego se clavaron en el rostro cruel y bello de Malfoy.

-¡Tu! ¡Maldito bastardo! ¿Dónde esta George?- gritó cogiéndolo por el cuello.

Lucius se lo quitó de un empujón y los encapuchados cantaron mas rápido y mas fuerte, en una lengua sonora y desconocida, tal vez latín... De inmediato el chico sintió que su cuerpo dejaba de responderle y cayo flojito sobre el lecho de roca.

Intento gritar pero de sus labios aterrados solo broto un débil murmullo.

Malfoy también murmuró algunas palabras mientras tocaba con la varita la gema sobre la frente del joven y luego la depositó detrás de la cabeza pelirroja, cuidando que un fino hilito como de plata liquida no se rompiera. Soltó la varita hasta que estuvo satisfecho de la consistencia de la hebra. Sus labios largos y delgados se curvaron en una mueca de lobo que era su sonrisa.

Fred trato de gritar y moverse, ¿Qué mierdas era todo aquello? Cantos, encapuchados, y Malfoy padre con una daga casi encima de él. La fuerza de voluntad del chico era enorme, pues a pesar del conjuro de retención que los cinco subalternos entonaban pudo susurrar una frase intelengible y levantar la mano hasta tocar el pecho de Malfoy.

-¿Qué... es esto? ¿Do...nde estoy?

-Alégrate traidor a la sangre.- le susurró al oído, acariciándole la otra mejilla- A pesar de la bajeza de tu familia te elegí para ser la víctima de mi sacrificio... -lengüeteó el borde de la oreja del chico, y se hubiera estremecido de no haber estado impedido-¿No te da gusto, pequeño traidor?

Fred trago con más dificultad, si cabía. Se apercibió de toda la magnitud de su horrible situación. Estaba en poder de un grupito de mortífagos encabezados por Lucius Malfoy. Sobre esta piedra quedaste, se dijo, al ver que el brujo levantaba con mucha ceremonia la daga y luego, tomando su mano derecha, cortaba sobre sus venas.

La sangre corrió, roja, manchando la inmaculada manga de la cogulla antes de que Lucius aplicara sus labios a la herida. Si, lo había cortado, pero no mucho. Bebió, era delicioso el sabor de la sangre limpia recién derramada. Cuando la sangre dejó de afluir Lucius separó sus labios, manchados, al igual que su barbilla, y levantando en alto la daga ensangrentada pronuncio:

-Sangre de virgen, imbúyeme de fortaleza, en nombre de Astarté.

Los encapuchados continuaban con su monótono canto bajo. Fred se dio cuenta de que era el protagonista de una especie de rito de magia oscura. Un rito seguramente prohibido por todas las leyes modernas. Malfoy alzó la daga y la bajó rápidamente, Fred quiso lanzar un grito, aterrado, creyendo llegada su última hora, pero lo que Lucius hizo fue cortar los botones que cerraban la abigarrada prenda, uno por uno, con infinita lentitud. Fred se dio cuenta de que estaba desnudo bajo la tela pachoncita. Un fuerte rubor subió a sus mejillas cuando el hombre abrió a los lados la cogulla exponiendo su desnudez.

Era magnifico, con su torso esbelto, su vientre liso y sus caderas estrechas y pronunciadas, los huesos formaban una V que resaltaba la perfección de su ombligo y la fina línea de vello rojizo que iba de este a los genitales del chico, rodeándolos, resaltándolos. Las bolitas eran como duraznos muy madurados a la luz del sol.

Magnifico, repitió mentalmente Malfoy y con un brillo feroz en los ojos acerados hizo un corte trasversal sobre la tetilla izquierda del joven y luego aplicó los labios, mamando con deleite la sangre tibia. Y cuando la herida quería dejar de sangrar mordía la delicada protuberancia para hacer brotar más vital líquido que chupaba con verdadera ansia.

Finalmente lo dejó, y muy atento a las bellas formas del chico acarició con la hoja fría su piel cálida, presionando un poco mas donde los músculos abdominales se marcaban para enrojecer la piel, lamiendo después. Cuando la daga y la boca de Malfoy llegaron a su pubis Fred se alarmo de nuevo, ¿a que iba todo aquello? ¿Si lo iban a matar porque tanto arrumaco?

La verdad, más filosa y letal que la daga que recorría el interior de sus muslos cayo sobre él como el péndulo sobre el poeta condenado. El sacrificio no iba a ser de su vida. Iba a ser de su virginidad. Un lamento de rabia afloró a sus labios bajo la forma de un débil gemido.

Malfoy lo malinterpretó.

-Vaya vaya... murmuró trepándose sobre el y rozando con su nariz sus mejillas- con que el casto doncel lo esta disfrutando... quizá no fuera tan casto después de todo. Quizá aquellos jueguitos con su gemelo no fueran tan inocentes.

El tono de innegable malicia enfureció a Fred tanto como las palabras: ¡como osaba, como se atrevía ese maldito pervertido a insinuar que George y él...! ¡Era tan horrible que ni siquiera podía formular el pensamiento en voz alta!

Un jadeo indignado fue tomado por Malfoy como respuesta al estimulo de sus labios sobre el lóbulo de la oreja del chico. Con su malévola lengua cosquilleó a Fred sin misericordia, el joven sentía ganas de gritar, quería que aquella sensación tan indescriptible cesase pero no podía hacer nada al respecto.

Los dedos de Lucius se apoderaron del pezón que no había cortado y continuó lengüeteado sin piedad la orejita... la respiración del pelirrojo se aceleró y bajo su mano sentía su pecho subir y bajar cadenciosamente. Dejó de lamerlo para provocarlo con sus palabras.

-Me pregunto cuales habrán sido tus fantasías virginales, tus sueños húmedos... aunque creo adivinarlos por el modo en que tu cuerpo se adapta a mi y me recibe.

En efecto, Malfoy yacía plácidamente sobre su víctima, y no había modo de averiguar si aquella complacencia del pelirrojo era efecto del encantamiento o de la atracción natural...

-Apuesto a que muchas noches has soñado en hacerlo con tu hermanito.

Fred sentía que se ahogaba. La rabia, y la excitación se disputaban en su mente, estaba furioso, enojado por lo que le estaba haciendo pero al mismo tiempo no podía seguir negándolo... se sentía bien... las caricias de Malfoy eran placenteras, a su pesar. Aquella malévola lengua se deslizó por su cuello y se cerró sobre su nuez de adán, chupando. Sus dedos largos y fríos descendieron ondulando por el vientre terso, torturantemente lentos... los sintió rodear adrede su sexo, provocándole una erección sin siquiera tocárselo.

Lucius besuqueaba su barbilla y daba suaves lamiditas a sus mejillas, indiferente a la presencia y las miradas de los cinco encapuchados que se clavaban sobre su espalda, atentas, excitadas quizá, pero que no perdían el ritmo de su incesante cántico. Malfoy besó a Weasley, si beso podía llamarse a invadir y dominar la boca del paralizado pelirrojo; coló su lengua con tal ímpetu que Fred sintió arcadas, ese hombre estaba metiéndole la lengua hasta la campanilla. Tomó entre sus dedos la erección del joven, frotándole sobre todo la puntita, y ese ataque, y el del beso voraz habían cubierto de rubor todo el rostro y pecho del chico, y respiraba con dificultad porque Lucius le robaba el aliento.

Aquello continuó rápidamente, cada vez mas intenso, mas caliente... avergonzado Fred creyó que se correría en la mano de Malfoy, pero cuando éste se dio cuenta de que el joven estaba próximo al orgasmo se detuvo en seco. Retiró su mano y sus labios y a ambas partes las unía aun un hilito de fluido con la parte del joven con la que habían estado en contacto.

Malfoy se limpió los labios con el dorso de la mano.

-Bien, ya es suficiente. Ya he jugado bastante con mi ratoncito. Es hora de sacrificar a Astarté.

Al oír aquello los encapuchados variaron un poco el himno. "Astarté, dómina nostrae, opiate servum tuum Lucius sanguis virginitatum hostiae." Aquellas voces, armoniosas, mesuradas, cantando invocaciones y alabanzas a la antigua diosa de Babilonia resultaban aterradoras para la joven víctima. Casi tanto como ver al sacerdote de aquel rito desnudándose, mostrando sin vergüenza ni pudor aquel miembro enorme y amenazante como una lanza. Se arrodilló sobre el altar de piedra negra y separo casi con delicadeza las piernas del gemelo, situándose entre ellas. Lo cogió entre sus brazos casi con ternura para terminar de retirarle la cogulla. Acomodó su miembro viril justo contra la diminuta entrada del chico y pronunció con voz solemne:

-Astarté, diosa del sexo, diablesa de la lujuria, acepta la víctima que te inmolo, que su sangre virginal derramada por mi miembro vigoroso te sea grata y me imbuya de poder.

Después de lo cual con una violenta estocada se hundió hasta la mitad en su víctima, que gritó de dolor. Malfoy sonreía gozándose en el sufrimiento del sacrificado, y con un sadismo plenamente consciente empujo sus caderas para hundirse más y más en aquel cuerpo que dejaba de ser virgen. Su miembro ya casi había entrado por completo cuando la sangre procedente del desgarrado hoyuelo toco la piedra fría.

Los ojos de las diablesas en el relieve brillaron, apenas una fracción de segundo, un visto y no visto, pero fue suficiente. De las gargantas de los cinco encapuchados surgió idéntico grito de triunfo y Malfoy gimió disfrutando de aquella caverna estrecha y suavísima. Cogió con fuerza los muslos del chico y lo embistió de un modo brutal, disfrutando de las sensaciones que arrancaba a cada violenta estocada y de las lágrimas que manaban de los ojos anegados y enrojecidos de Fred. El miembro de Lucius se sentía como una espada ardiente destrozándole las entrañas. La pequeña gema brillaba con intensidad y disminuía, transitando por la hebra hacia la varita de Malfoy.

Lucius pujaba y el vaivén de sus caderas era cada vez más frenético. Cada embestida lo acercaba un poco más al clímax y causaba una nueva oleada de dolor al pelirrojo. Fred sentía que sus piernas dejaban de responderle. Sentía la sangre encharcarse y cuajarse bajo sus nalgas. Estaba a punto de desmayarse, y la inconsciencia seria una gracia bienvenida en su situación. Pero Lucius le cogió el rostro con una mano y le apretó la mandíbula obligándolo a mirarlo obtener su éxtasis, éxtasis que había arrebato al joven junto con algo de lo más precioso de su ser. Fred supo que no podría volver a tener sexo sin acordarse de Malfoy, y lo odio por eso. Un escozor mas intenso en sus entrañas, más a expresión de profundo deleite del ojiacerado le indicaron que se había corrido.

La tortura había terminado. El sacrificio estaba consumado. La pequeña gema había desaparecido de la cinta de plata liquida y esta ya casi no relucía.

Jadeante, Lucius se recostó sobre su víctima y sus dedos acariciaron el rostro surcado de lágrimas, su boca volvió a apoderarse de la del joven en un ósculo impuro, su lengua malévola degustó una vez mas el dulce interior de su boca.

Luego se separó y con desgano retiró su miembro de la maltrecha cavidad. Un río de sangre y semen surgió de ella, mancillando los muslos y las nalgas de Fred.

Los cinco encapuchados se formaron en fila, con la silueta más menuda en cabeza, ésta se acerco de rodillas hasta quedar frente al desnudo sacerdote, cuya virilidad impregnada de la sangre de la víctima limpió con la boca, lamiendo cuidadosamente el miembro hipersensible, lamiendo también los testículos y una porción del frente de los muslos. Al terminar su labor se incorporo y hecho un despectivo vistazo al interior de las piernas del jovencito.

Uno a uno, los cuatro restantes fueron también a hechar un vistazo y uno incluso toco con un dedo pálido la mezcla de fluidos coagulada. Fred se cubría el rostro con los brazos, lleno de vergüenza, de dolor... quería que aquello acabara, quería despertar de ese mal sueño.

Una vez vestido con la cogulla negra Lucius cogió la varita, y la sintió maravillosamente plena de poder, rebosante, lista para que los deseos de su amo fuesen ordenes. Ejecutó un sencillo hechizo y quedo sumamente complacido.

-¿Ya retiramos los despojos señor?-preguntó uno.

-Aguarda.- contesto Malfoy acercándose a la cabeza del joven, retirándole los brazos y obligándolo a mirarle la cara satisfecha. Le retiro la cinta y le susurró al oído- Fuiste gratísimo, a Astarté y a mi. Delicioso. Quizá debería traer de una vez a tu hermano.- Fred gimió y lo miró con odio, ¿tenía también a George?-Retírenlo.- ordenó, y salió sin mirar atrás.

Un encapuchado desmayó a Fred con un hechizo, lo envolvió en la cogulla manchada y se lo llevo como un fardo.

***

Cuando fueron informados sobre el ataque perpetrado contra sus hijos el matrimonio Weasley acudió angustiadísimo, ¡ahora ellos, como si la desgracia no se hubiese ensañado ya con su familia!

Temiendo lo peor para su hijo Fred se desvelaron toda la noche en compañía de George, que no paraba de llorar y a cada instante quería salir como un desaforado en busca de su gemelo. El robo no había sido el móvil del ataque, el asaltante no se había llevado nada, excepción hecha del chico, incluso había dejado la puerta abierta de par en par.

Fue la extrañeza de una puerta de negocio batiéndose al compás del vendaval a media noche lo que atrajo la atención del guardia que encontró al desmayado gemelo. Lo reanimó, lo interrogó, pero lo único que pudo sacar en limpio era que tal vez un mortífago lo había secuestrado, en cuyo caso le preveía un negro porvenir.

Era la hora oscura antes del alba cuando los guardias que inspeccionaban la escena del crimen fueron sorprendidos por el chirriar de llantas a toda velocidad. Uno salió apenas con tiempo a ver un auto negro, sin insignias y completamente común que venia a toda velocidad, y al llegar a la altura de la puerta dio un frenazo y con una velocidad vertiginosa abrieron la portezuela y arrojaron un bulto a la calle, arrancando de inmediato. El vehículo se perdió y el guardia se apuró a llegar al bulto que se movía y gemía.

Se le cayó el corazón al ver al secuestrado en un estado tan penoso.

Llevaron al chico al hospital y al ser reconocido por el personal no hizo falta continuar con las averiguaciones previas: el motivo del rapto saltaba a la vista.

La señora Weasley lloraba a mares y Arthur se golpeaba los puños cuando, tomado de la mano de su gemelo y con los ánimos que este le daba Fred relató el tenebroso incidente, sin ocultar la identidad de su agresor.

Lamentablemente Lucius Malfoy, mano derecha del señor tenebroso, era intocable. Los Weasley fueron disuadidos por sus amigos de levantar una denuncia: nada bueno podía resultar.

Aunque a todos conmociono el horrible relato fue el señor Weasley el que más sufrió: palidecía horriblemente conforme su hijito iba dibujando el relato, y al final del mismo se volvió contra la pared y dio de cabezazos en ella hasta que su esposa lo detuvo. El motivo no se lo dijo a nadie, nunca había confesado a ninguna persona que el motivo por el que odiaba tanto a Lucius Malfoy era porque, en el séptimo año del colegio, él y sus secuaces lo habían secuestrado, y él, Arthur Weasley fue la primera persona que Malfoy sacrificó a Astarté. Nunca lo había dicho, y no tenia caso decirlo ahora.

Como una garra ponzoñosa el ataque a su hijo agrandó la herida que el ataque sufrido había dejado en su alma.

"¡Maldito seas Lucius Malfoy!"

Finis.

*

***

*

_**Notas finales:**_

_¿Que les pareció?_

_Les dejo una traducción aproximada de las dos frases en latín, las construí yo misma y seguramente tienen errores pero mis dias de recitar "rosa, rosae" ya pasaron hace algún tiempito:_

_Sanguis meus tibi non iam perbibendus sit-aun no beberás mi sangre._

_Astarté, dómina nostrae, opiate servum tuum Lucius sanguis virginitatum hostiae-Astarté, nuestra señora, da poder a tu siervo Lucius a través de la sangre de su víctima virgen._

_Asterté o Isthar, era una diosa del medio oriente en la antigüedad, cada ciudad tenia la suya y eran la Astarte de Biblos, la de Symira y así, pero la mas famosa era la de Babilonia: de hecho, la meretriz de Babilonia tan mentada en el Apocalipsis de San Juan no es otra que la diosa Astarté, de ahí que fuese muy popular entre los brujos medievales :)_

_En Babilonia a la diosa se le erigió un templo y era servido por mujeres, y se daba la situación de que las chicas ofrendaban su virginidad a la diosa por devoción, pero la costumbre pronto degeneró y el templo de la diosa se convirtió en un prostíbulo y los babilonios tenían a mucha honra sacrificar a la diosa cogiendo con las "vírgenes" a su servicio (que de vírgenes solo tenían el apodo)._


End file.
